Tales of Blueberry Hill
by The Black Feather
Summary: Daniel moves from his hometown to make a living. He moves to lush Blueberry Hill, but can he truly be as happy as once was?


I don't own Animal Crossing, no. This is Animal Crossing for the Gamecube, not AC:WW.

* * *

Chapter1: Welcome to Blueberry Hill!

A boy gazed outside the window nearest seat. He was not happy. It was his first day away from his hometown. He was finally moving on, getting his own life. He tried not to think about his mom, and her face as he left. My, she cried a LOT, the boy thought. As he contemplated how long he could live with only one thousand bells, a cat approached him.

"Howdy, there! Mind if I sit here?" asked the happy cat. He seemed like the kind that stuck to your MIND. The kind you'll never forget. In both a good and bad way.

"Nope." Replied the boy, gloomily.

"Okee-dokee, then!" Said the cat, looking like the happiest guy you ever saw. "So, what's your name? I'm Rover."

"I'm Daniel. Hi, Rover." He replied, still looking out the window.

"Hiya!" So anyways, why are you on this train? Where are you headed? If you are moving, you got a place to stay?"

"I'm moving, Blueberry Hill, and no, I don't."

"Let's see, moving, Blueberry Hill," he whispered. "Neat! I'm visiting Blueberry Hill! But really, you don't have a place to stay! That's crazy talk! Here, I bet I can find you a place!" Rover hopped off his seat, and disappeared into the phone booth at the back of the train, waking up a nearby passenger. Daniel continued looking, until Rover's happy voice pierced his eardrums.

"Well, I found you a place! My buddy's got them all done, but no one has moved in yet. He said he can hook you up with one. Well, we're pulling into the station! I'll see you later!" Before he walked away, Daniel grabbed his shoulder. Rover turned around.

"Rover?" Daniel whispered.

"Yeah?" He said back.

"Thanks." He whispered.

"No problem! Hey, I have a feeling I'll see you REAL soon! Toodles!"

Daniel smiled, grabbed his suitcase, and left the train. He looked about his new town. A shrill voice met his ears.

"Now arriving in Blueberry Hill! Blueberry Hill, eek eek!" screamed the monkey conductor.

Daniel rubbed his ears. Did all animal have such loud voices? He walked down the steps of the station, to be met by a very exhausted raccoon.

"Hello, huff-puff, there!" panted the raccoon. He wheezed. "Welcome to… Blueberry Hill! Would you happen to be Daniel, the one Rover told me of?" He hacked and coughed. Daniel shook his head "yes". "Excellent!" replied the raccoon. "I'm Tom Nook, and I own the shop here. Would you mind following me, so I can lead you to the houses?" He ran due south, and Daniel followed. When they stopped walking, Daniel came eye-to-eye with some of the smallest houses, or rather, huts he'd ever seen.

"Do I just pick one?" asked Daniel.

Tom Nook leaning against a tree, and holding his sides, nodded. Daniel thought about it, then just decided with his favorite color. He picked the house with the orange roof. "Congratulations! That house now belongs to you! Now, I'll just need you to give me the money for the house. Oh… about… 19,800 bells! Daniel gulped. He only had 1000 bells. He handed Nook the bag.

"Yes, that is…" Nook counted the amount in the bag. "Not enough!" he declared. Daniel sighed. He knew he wouldn't have gotten away with it. "You're 18,800 bells short! You can't buy a house!" Nook stopped talking, and scratched his head. He couldn't just leave this kid without a home. "Well, how about you come work at my place? I could help you pay off that nasty mortgage! You can find my shop over next to the train station, and if you've hit the dump, you've gone too far. See you later!" With that said, Nook turned around and ran back towards the direction of the store.

Daniel followed Nook, as silent as he was when he left the station. When he found the store, he noticed that the store was about as ramshackle as the houses. He carefully opened the door, for fear of the place collapsing. When he entered, Nook greeted him. "Welcome, welcome! First, put on these work clothes, okay?"

"Okay." muttered Daniel. He walked into the storage room at the back, and pulled them on. They were very scratchy. Upon leaving, Nook was waiting.

"Now, firstly, I'd like you to plant some flowers around the town. And while you're out, you should introduce yourself to the neighbors, the mayor, the museum manager, the police officers, and the tailor. Okay?" Daniel nodded.

"Great! Get a move on, then!" Nook handed Daniel a few bags of flowers and some saplings. Daniel exited the building, and headed toward the nearest house. He frowned. These houses were much larger than his. Stopping to plant some tulips, he knocked on the door, only to be met by a blue, groggy wolf.

"What do you want!" exclaimed the wolf. "I was trying to get some sleep!"

"Errr, sorry. Umm… I just moved in. My name's Daniel. What's yours?"

"Read the sign." said the wolf. Daniel red the sign. It read:"Wolfgang's House".

"Well, hi Wolfgang! I planted some flowers for you, if that's okay…" Wolfgang turned to flowers and almost screamed in horror.

"Get off my property! And no more flowers!" He tore up the flowers, and threw them to the ground. "Now, get!" Daniel didn't need to be told twice. He ran from the snarling wolf, already beginning to dislike this town. He ran so fast he rammed right into a sleeping pig.

"Whuh-huh? Where's the fire?" The pig jolted awake. Daniel jumped back. The pig was an unusual animal. He was brown, with a white headband around his forehead. "No fire? Oh. Hey there! You must be new in town!" The pig must have forgotten about the accident. "My name's Hambo! What's yours?

Daniel was still shaky from the Wolfgang incident. "I-I'm-m-m, Daniel."

"Well, howdy there, Daniel! You look kinda' shaken. What's wrong?"

"Th-this guy, Wolfgang, he was going to eat me!"

"Wolfgang? Eat you?" The pig, literally, snorted with laughter. "Heh heh! Aww, Wolfy won't eat you. As long as you don't wake him up during his 10:00-3:00 nap, he's great!" Daniel stared at his watch. It was already 1:00. He had left home around 8:00. He had been gone from home for five hours. Hambo snapped his fingers. "Daniel? Wooo. Daaaaniel?"

Daniel snapped awake. "Sorry Hambo, I was just thinking of home."

"I see. Well, you don't need home when you've got us!"

"It's just you and Wolfgang?"

"Naw, there's lot's of people! C'mon I'll show you around!"

* * *

This was one of my better stories. I think. Well, more soon! 


End file.
